


Sometimes You Have to Follow Your Heart Instead

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: Pythagoras grieves over Icarus’ death.





	Sometimes You Have to Follow Your Heart Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I love this TV show. So sad that it won't continue :(
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; BBC Films owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).
> 
> Warning: spoilers for Atlantis: Season 2, Part 2 (i'm also not sure if I used the correct lines - maybe I did check, but this was an old draft from my usb)

"In anger we should refrain both from speech and action."

― Pythagoras

* * *

It was dark outside, stars glittering, as if cutting open any of the old wounds that were slowly repairing.

Pythagoras stared up at the sky, feeling angry and sad at the same time.

For once, he was not fascinated and trying to figure out the many patterns or number of stars in the sky, yet thinking of the moment with Icarus and him.

 _"I tried to count the stars once. So I divided it into quarters..."_ Pythagoras had admitted.

 _"That sounds like you,"_  Icarus laughed.

 _Icarus_. The word itself brought a wave of fresh, new pain. Was this what happened in the world? The good died, while the evil lived? It didn't make any sense - there had to be justice. There had to be balance.

For once, Pythagoras wished he wasn't that thoughtful about things and was like... gods, like _Hercules_ \- who was living at the moment. The worrying was what dragged him down, further into depression.

_You mean everything to me..._

"Icarus, why did you have to play hero?" Pythagoras blamed many people for the death of his lover. The people who captured Icarus' father, the archer who had shot the arrow so Icarus fell, Pasiphae... yet, it all led to Pythagoras himself. If only he didn't get so angry and say those words.

 _I will never forgive you_.

"It's not your fault," a voice said.

The mathematician turned around. Hercules stood, explaining, "Icarus sacrificed himself. For us, for you. Do not let that go wasted. You should enjoy the life he let us have."

Pythagoras waited for a snarky comment... although the bulky man was serious sometimes, there was sarcasm used afterwards or back-biting truth that stung.

When there was none, Pythagoras put himself down. "I should have seen the archer. I should have known that our escape was flawed in so many ways. If only we haven't -"

"I'll let your grief, but do it inside your head. Jason is still sleeping. And so is the Seer, Cassandra."

Pythagoras bit his lip, trying to note any use of humour. "I wish Icarus was still alive. That we were back at the moment, back when Icarus was saving us," he whispered. His heart was open, still filled with hope.

Honestly, Pythagoras was too vulnerable at the moment. He didn't realise the foolishness and consequences of his wish. But it wasn't his fault - nobody would have expected such a wish to be powerful.

"Well, I wish I was a man who was the strongest and the fastest, but some wishes don't come true." Hercules rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. "Let us get some sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day."


End file.
